Five years, four guests
by haruechan
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Five years after MKR2. The girls returned to Cefiro and Fuu has some news. How will Ferio react at this? Read and Review!
1. Prologue

YEAH!!! Finally I've come up with a story for a F/F fic. It's my second English fic. Please, again, remember. English isn't my prime language. I'm Brazilian. So, I'm sorry about all the grammar mistakes.  
  
This fic is mainly about Fuu and Ferio. But, as you can see, I've put some twists at the story. It's set five years after the end of the anime. I haven't actually watched the anime (or read the whole mangá), so some characters (specially the ones from the second serie) may be a little different. It's my fault.  
  
All the characters in this fic belong to CLAMP. Only Souji is a creation of mine. You can use him in other fanfic, if you wish. Just remember, he is mine! ^_^  
  
I already have the whole fic idea in my head. That's why it shouldn't take long until I post another chapter. But that will only happens if I receive some reviews... please... review...  
  
And that reminds me... suzanami!!! Thank you very much for your review at my first fic!!! My first review ever!!! You have no idea what that meant to me... I just love all your fics, and knowing that you liked one of mine just make me want to write more and more! That's why I'm dedicating this to you! From one Fuu & Ferio fan to another! ^_^  
Now, let's go to the fic... I write and talk to much.... ^_^;;  
  
Five years, four guests: Prologue  
  
Five years have passed since the girls went to Cefiro for the last time. "There must be peaceful there... they must have no more problems... since we hadn't be summoned back..." Fuu thought as she walked to the front of the house. It was a long time ago, but she couldn't help think about it sometimes... specially when she was visiting her best friends. Since the last visit, they've tried to come back many times. But it was all useless. Somehow, the passage was sealed and they couldn't find a way to return to Cefiro. She went up the front steps and knocked on the door. A girl's voice echoed inside the house: "Coming!" Seconds after, a red-headed girl opened the door with a smile on her face and hugged Fuu.  
  
Hikaru: Fuu-chan!!!! I've missed you so much!!!!  
  
Fuu: Hi Hikaru-san... It's been two years, ne??  
  
Hikaru makes a face for her friend: after all we have been through together you still insists in calling me "san"?  
  
Fuu: Sorry... it's just the habit...  
  
Hikaru gives her another bear hug before they entered the house. The house wasn't big, or fashion. But it was very cozy, Fuu thought. She was standing in a not very large room, with a big red couch and a TV. "It looks just like Hikaru..."  
  
Hikaru, screaming: Hey Umi-chan!!! Look who decided to appear after two years!!!  
  
For Fuu's surprise, the blue-haired girl walks in, wearing nothing but a towel. Umi smiles to Fuu and hugs her.  
  
Umi: Fuu!!! When you returned? Why didn't you call???  
  
Hikaru was looking strangely angry at Umi.  
  
Umi: What???  
  
Hikaru: Why won't you dress something? And if it was a boy who had come here?  
  
Umi makes a face and ignores her.  
  
Umi: So... Fuu... you're back for good or this is just a small visit?  
  
Fuu: Well... I'm planning on staying here at Tokyo... I just have to finish arrange everything... that is why I've came...  
  
Hikaru starts jumping, excitedly. She hugs Fuu and they both fall on the couch.  
  
Hikaru: Fuu-chan!!! This is great!!! We'll be together again!!!  
  
Umi sweatdrop.  
  
Umi: Fuu! I'm so happy! I have an idea! But just let me dress something, and then we can talk!  
  
Saying that, she walks out of the room, into the corridor. Fuu and Hikaru sit in the couch.  
  
Fuu: So... since when you two are living together? And how she had managed to drop all the fancy stuff at her place and moved in such a "small" place?  
  
Hikaru laughs: It was a month after you went to Kyoto. Since we have already lost you, we thought it was a good idea.  
  
Fuu, making a sad face and looking down: Well, you didn't LOST me... I'm here, ain't I? And I've written sometimes...  
  
Hikaru hugs her: Oh... I didn't mean that. We've missed you... but you see... it wasn't the same thing without you. We were getting apart. And this moving in together stopped that from happening... And now you're here, we're together and definitely staying this way again, right?  
  
Fuu nods, silently.  
  
Hikaru: And you? What's up with you? Why did you come back like this, without even telling us?  
  
At this moment, Umi walks in, wearing shorts and a blue shirt.  
  
Umi: So... What did I miss?  
  
Hikaru: Nothing, really... I was just telling her when and why we have moved in together. And just asked her news....  
  
Umi sits down next to Fuu, happily.  
  
Umi: Wow... yeah... but before that, let me tell my idea! Why won't you move in with us, Fuu? It will be just like before! The three of us together, remembering everything from five years ago...  
  
Fuu frowned. Actually she didn't want to remember everything... it had been very difficult for her to let Cefiro go... to let Ferio go... She was over him, now... But that was just because she didn't thought about that for almost two years... Umi noticed the look in her face and looked to Hikaru. Both were preoccupied.  
  
Umi: I'm sorry Fuu... I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that... It's just... We've missed you.  
  
Fuu smiles at her friends: That's ok... don't worry. But I can't move in with you girls...  
  
Hikaru looked disappointed.  
  
Umi: But why not? I mean... It's all because the memories from our past?  
  
Fuu: No! Not at all! It's nothing like that, Umi-san... It's just... I'm not moving alone to Tokyo... I'm moving in with my boyfriend.  
  
Umi and Hikaru looked each other, surprised.  
  
Hikaru: Fuu-chan! You have a boyfriend?? Since when??? Why hadn't you told us in your letters?  
  
Fuu, blushing: I'm sorry. It's just... I was afraid of what you girls would say about it... about I giving up Ferio and everything at Cefiro...  
  
Hikaru and Umi looked sadly at Fuu.  
  
Umi: Fuu, don't be silly. We know how hard it's been for you... And we would be, no, we are happy for you!!  
  
Hikaru: Yeah! We are happy that you're finally happy here at Tokyo!  
  
Fuu smiles and hugs her friends.  
  
Fuu: Thank you, girls... I was afraid to come back, actually... This place brings so many memories. But I know everything will be ok now. We are together, and I'm not alone anymore, in any ways...  
  
The group stays hugged for a while, before breaking up.  
  
Hikaru: So, Fuu-chan. When we will meet your boy?  
  
Fuu: Souji is taking care of the last paperwork... He had found a very cozy place not very far from here... If you want to, we can go out tonight for dinner. The four of us. I'm crazy to introduce you girl to him...  
  
Hikaru and Umi agreed, happily.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At Cefiro...  
  
`I'm bored...' Ferio mumbled. No one on the room seemed to notice it. Everyone was sleeping/listening one of the Clefs seminars (or whatever those meetings are called... a.n.). Ferio looked at Clef, who was in the middle of something that looked important... "Everything looks important for Clef... probably it's just another monster... whatever it is, Lafarga and Lantis can handle it... I have other things to care about..." So, his mind went back to the only thing he cared to think about... "Fuu... what are you doing now? Are you ok?"  
  
Clef: And this finishes the meeting today...  
  
Everyone got up, yawning, except for Ferio who kept sit, daydreaming. Clef nodded sadly... It was becoming more than common. "Since the Magic Knight appeared..." He walked beside Ferio and put a hand in his shoulder.  
  
Clef: Your Majesty? Everything is ok?  
  
He was playing Hikaru; after all, he knew what was wrong with the prince. Ferio's thoughts were interrupted.  
  
Ferio: Yeah, yeah, of course Clef. I was just thinking...  
  
Clef: About her again...  
  
Ferio nodded, frowning. He knew what was coming next. The Guru was going to say that he was a prince. He has to carry on his life and his duties. He was supposed to find a queen for Cefiro. And it was no good just daydream all the time.  
  
Clef: After all, the passage is closed. We tried to bring then back. You're not the only one who misses the girls...  
  
Clef looked preoccupied to the prince. Ferio knew that. Everyone there misses Hikaru, Umi and Fuu... But no one missed Fuu as much as he did. He would give up everything in Cefiro to be with her... to see her smile again. But he also knew that he couldn't keep going like that. It wasn't health. He sighed.  
  
Ferio: I know you're right, Clef... it's just... too difficult... But I'll try... Cefiro needs a prince, and even if I didn't ask it to be this way, I'm the one who claim this title.  
  
He got up and walked out of the room. Clef looked at him, no less preoccupied than before. Ferio looked tired. And as he said those words, for Clef, it sounded like something inside him was dying.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was 3 days after Fuu returns. Everything seemed normal at Hikaru's and Umi's place...  
  
Umi, screaming: Come on, Hikaru!!!! I need the hairdryer!!!!  
  
A very happy Hikaru opened the bathroom door, sticking out the hairdryer.  
  
Umi: Ow... Thanx. But, hey. You're happier than usual... what's it?  
  
Hikaru went out of the bathroom, rolled in the towel.  
  
Hikaru: I was just thinking about Fuu... You know... she really seems happy and in peace. She feels safe with Souji... I thought she would never be like that anymore... after Cefiro and all...  
  
Umi made a sad face, looking down. Hikaru noticed it.  
  
Hikaru: You don't think like me? I mean... You saw them at the dinner... and after that, while we were walking and talking in the park. He is really a nice guy... And she trusts him... She even told him about us... how we met... about Cefiro...  
  
Umi: Yeah... and I think that is the problem... why did she told him about Cefiro? I know she trust him and everything... and he believed her, that shows what he thinks about her... how he feels about her...but... it still bothers me...  
  
Hikaru, with her usual face, not understanding: Umi... Why? I don't get it...  
  
Umi: Me neither... I'm just preoccupied, I guess...  
  
Hikaru: With what? You don't think that it's a good think for Fuu move on and everything? She had found someone that she can trust... and she is happy...  
  
Umi: I know. And I'm happy for her... It's just... she is over Cefiro... and if she could talk about it so simply, without getting hurt the way she used to do... it means she really is over Ferio...  
  
Hikaru nodded in agreement.  
  
Umi: But... do you think that this could last if we went back to Cefiro again?  
  
Hikaru was surprised now.  
  
Hikaru: But Umi! We tried it many times... our passage to Cefiro is closed. You know that...  
  
Umi: I know... But I also know that we can't lose our hopes like that. Like we already have. I mean... we shouldn't forget about living, just dreaming about going back. But... just think about it... if there is problem at Cefiro... and if they need us again?  
  
Hikaru was in shock. It was true that they couldn't find a way back. They had tried during 3 years. But what Umi was saying made sense. And something inside her told her not to lose faith... they would see Cefiro again, someday.  
  
Hikaru smiled at the thought, but soon her smile died.  
  
Hikaru: And what about Ferio? Do you think he moved on too?  
  
Umi: I don't know... I prefer to believe that he did, though. It's going to be more painful for both of them if he didn't.  
  
Hikaru agreed again, more preoccupied. Umi checked the clock and screamed.  
  
Umi: Hikaru! We are going to be late!!! Fuu is waiting us! Go change, quickly!  
  
Hikaru went running to her room. With that, all the sad thoughts about their friends and Cefiro vanished from their minds.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At Tokyo's Tower...  
  
Fuu was watching the view. Souji was hugging her from behind, watching her. She was excessively quiet, and that bothers him a little. He sighed. When he first saw her, what attracted him the most were her sad eyes. He swore for himself that he would make that sadness go away. And he did it. It had been difficult, though. It took some time till she could trust him. And when she did, she finally showed the reasons behind those sad eyes.  
  
Fuu: Souji? What are you thinking?  
  
Souji came to reality again when she spoke. More like a whisper than a speech. He moved from behind her, facing her so he could see her eyes.  
  
Souji: I was just thinking about your emerald eyes.  
  
He said, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. She hugged him, laying her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.  
  
Fuu: I would never expected to be so luck in my life... To find someone like you... someone that understands me...  
  
Souji: Fuu-chan... you know I'm the luck one here... to found you was the best thing that ever happened to me... I had no life till you appeared in front of me...  
  
Fuu looked up, her cheeks glowing a little red. He smiled at her, her reddish cheeks always made him smile. He came a little closer and kissed her, passionately. He held her strong, like she could vanish from his embrace. And he didn't want that. He didn't want to let her go, never. As soon as they reluctantly broke the kiss, they looked at each other eyes.  
  
Fuu: Souji...  
  
The couple was interrupted when a heavy cough was heard behind then. Umi was standing right there, looking kind of disgusting to the couple. Hikaru was besides her, blushing furiously.  
  
Umi: you two could do that in a more private place, you know?  
  
Fuu: Umi-san! Hikaru-san!  
  
Fuu blushed more than Hikaru and Souji let her go of his embrace. But he kept his hand tied up with hers. Their finger laced together.  
  
Hikaru: Since you two were... busy... I guess you didn't even notice we were late, right?  
  
Souji looked at his watch and gave a shy smile at the girls.  
  
Souji: Yeah... I guess we lost track of time up here...  
  
Now he was the one blushing. Umi laughed.  
  
Umi: That's ok... it end up to be a good thing... for what I was watching from the stair...  
  
She giggles as she saw her friends' embarrassment. They all end up laughing. Fuu's mind and heart was finally contempt. "I'm home at last..." was her thought as a bright light seamed to appear in the tower, blinding and engulfing them. Souji was alarmed and held Fuu's hand firmly.  
  
"It can't be... it's impossible..." All of them thought, as they felt like falling into a void. Suddenly, they were back at Cefiro.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wow... I did it!! I finished the first chapter! I know that some parts are confused. But that's how my mind works... if someone gets it, please, e-mail and explain me... because I'm still figuring it out. ^_^;;  
  
Please, remember that I'm a big-crazy Fuu x Ferio fan. So don't panic about this boyfriend thing... it's just to give some drama... And I couldn't think about Fuu alone, suffering. She has her heart and her brain in the right place. She would be reasonable enough in this matter, move on and forget about Cefiro if she had to... I believe that... But again, just wait for the next chapter when Fuu and Ferio meet again... Wow... I'm dying to write this part... it's going to be so sad... poor Ferio... how can I be so mean to him??? *Harue-chat slaps her own face* Ok... that will do...  
  
The next chapter it's going to be up (or out? I don't know... I hate phrasal verbs...) as soon as I get some good reviews...  
  
Again...  
  
Please.... REVIEW!!!  
  
Thanx...  
  
Harue-chan 


	2. Encounters

Second part of the fic!!! This was going to be huge!!! So I decided to cut it up... sorry, but I couldn't wait to upload another part of it... This and the next chapters will be where the talking of the fic is going to stay. And that's a lot of talking... A little sad part, I believe... At least, for what I have in mind, it's going to be really sad... but don't worry... It's just the preparation for what's going to come next... yeap, the adventure and the action is probably going to begin soon... But I'm afraid of doing it... I've never writen anything like that before... Well, lets hope that I can make it... and soon. Now, enjoy the second part, "Encounters", and don't forget to review!!!!  
  
Kisses to everybody who reviewed the first part... and my first Fuu x Ferio fic!!! This is to you all!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Five years, four guests: Encounters  
  
Fuu, Hikaru and Umi, along with Souji, were falling through the sky... All their minds were confused; thousand of thoughts were crossing it at the same time. Fears, joy... During the entire fall, Souji kept holding Fuu's hand. He was really afraid of what was going to come next. He knew it was Cefiro. The legendary land of will... Fuu had described it very carefully. Soon enough they landed at the flying fish.  
  
Umi and Fuu looked around, confused and preoccupied. Cefiro was beautiful... and everything looked peaceful. They couldn't understand why they were back... and how. Hikaru was petting the big fish, happily.  
  
Hikaru: Fyura! (A.N. That's the name of that big fish according to the Brazilian version of the manga.) We've missed you! I can't believe we are back!  
  
Her smile and happiness died as soon as she saw the other's face. They were all concerned... Fuu was holding Souji's hand, looking down. She couldn't look at his face. Everyone knew what she was thinking and dreading.  
  
Souji hold her from behind, protectively while the big fish went toward the flying castle in the middle of the land.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Clef was reading at his library as Ascot rushed in, making to much noise for his taste. He didn't even get his eyes of the book, just asked with an annoying tone.  
  
Clef: What is it, Ascot?  
  
Ascot: The... they are here...  
  
Clef looked to the summoner.  
  
Clef: What are you talking about?  
  
Ascot was blushing, probably from running through the castle.  
  
Ascot: They... they have returned...  
  
Clef's eyes went wide. "He can't mean..." Then his expression went to something more natural of him. Seriously and slightly angry, he looked at the kid in front of him.  
  
Clef: Don't play games on me, Ascot... don't fool around saying lies around the castle... we are busy here...  
  
Ascot was the one getting angry know.  
  
Ascot: It's not a lie! Lafarga and Caldina were outside and they saw! The light falling from the sky, just like before... they are here, Clef...  
  
Clef looked speechless, before leaving the room running, followed by Ascot.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hikaru was jumping up and down, going in the direction of a smiling Presea (A.N. Yes... she is alive... at the manga she is, at least...).  
  
Hikaru: We are back!!!!!! Presea!!!! I've missed you so much!!!  
  
Umi and Fuu were behind Hikaru, a little concerned, but happy to see their friend. They smiled at Presea, who smiled back at them, with a curious look at the boy. Souji was still holding Fuu, protectively. He was serious, but smiled at the girl. Fuu noticed Presea's looks and introduced the boy, blushing.  
  
Fuu: This is Souji Matsujiro. Ahn... my broyfriend...  
  
The smile died in Presea's face. She looked dumbfound at the couple, without words. Souji looked up. "I guess this is not the last time we will see this expression..."  
  
Soon Lafarga and Caldina walked into the room, smiling to the knights.  
  
Caldina: Girls! I thought I would never see you again! It's been such a long time...  
  
Lafarga was holding Caldina's hand and noticed Souji holding Fuu. He looked serious to the boy and kept quiet. Caldina, on the other hand, was the on to do the talking. She left Lafarga's hand and walked closer to the knights. Hugging them and Souji, together.  
  
Caldina: And this guest... who would he be?  
  
Umi, Fuu, Hikaru and Souji were quiet, feeling uncomfortable with Lafarga's intense stare. Presea mumbled the answer.  
  
Presea: Fuu's boyfriend...  
  
Caldina smiled and looked at the couple.  
  
Caldina: Wow! How cute! Our knight is not so little anymore! Our dear Fuu! With a boyfriend! I'm so happy for you!  
  
Fuu and Souji blushed as they received another huge hug from Caldina. Umi looked surprised. "She doesn't seem to think this is a bad news... Maybe I was over-reacting... probably Ferio move on too... and Caldina is happy to see that Fuu won't suffer from it..." Umi forced a smile and was about to ask where Clef and Ascot where when both of them came running through the door.  
  
Umi, Hikaru and Fuu greeted them. Ascot was blushing, like always, for seen the magic knight of water. Clef nodded politely to the group and smiled at Umi. She blushed at it and looked away from the guru. Clef couldn't help but noticing Souji holding Fuu and lost his smile. "This is going to be a problem..." Ascot didn't even notice him and was the first on to speak.  
  
Ascot: wow! You're back! How did you managed to return??  
  
The girls looked at each other, confused.  
  
Umi: I thought that maybe one of you would answer us... We tried many years to come back... 3 long years... but never succeeded. How we are suddenly back here?  
  
She was looking at Clef. If anyone there could have an answer, that person would be the Guru. He looked thoughtful then suddenly started talking very slowly, as if he was uncertain of what he was saying.  
  
Clef: I guess... that maybe Cefiro could be in dangerous... or a new threat is coming... and you were summoned to defend and save our land... like you had done before.  
  
The three girls looked at each other. That made perfect sense, they thought. But Clef's eyes were darting to Souji now.  
  
Clef: I just don't get how he ended up here... He wasn't summoned, that's for sure...  
  
Souji looked uncomfortable and spoke for himself.  
  
Souji: I wasn't... I thing... I couldn't let Fuu's hand as I saw that blinding light. And I end up here with her...  
  
Clef nodded, understanding.  
  
Clef: Yeah... that's Cefiro, the land of will... probably, you two willed for not be apart. And you end up been brought here. Well... if you're staying, let's at least be politely. I'm guru Clef.  
  
The other's from Cefiro introduced themselves, and took no time at all for Souji memorize their strange names. He then smiled and introduced himself.  
  
Souji: Fuu-chan already said before you come in, but I'll say again. I'm Souji Matsujiro, and it's a pleasure to meet all of you...  
  
Ascot looked a little astonished to Souji.  
  
Ascot: Why you are not surprised to be here? Like everybody who is summoned from another world would be, I mean...  
  
Souji: That's because Fuu-chan already said everything I needed to know about Cefiro. I wasn't surprised that this place looks exactly as she told me. I was curious to meet all of you. She talked a lot about this place... and about all of you... Well, not a lot, actually. But, as I said, everything I needed to know...  
  
Souji was interrupted by a children's laugh coming from the door. Soon, Ferio walked in, carrying a little boy at his back. He was laughing with the children but stopped as he saw everybody.  
  
Fuu, Umi and Hikaru were dumbfounded, but, as soon as the child get of Ferio's back and ran to Lafarga and Caldina screaming "Mama! Papa!", they returned to themselves. Hikaru was relieved, but the others faces were preoccupied. Noticing the uncomfortable air surrounding them, Souji figured that the new guy entering the room was Ferio. Of course, he noticed the green hair as well...  
  
Ferio was in pure shock. He couldn't move or even blink. He stayed there, watching the knights. His Fuu... someone strange holding his Fuu... he start feeling like there were no air at the room. His golden eyes met Fuu's, who just looked down, avoiding eye contact. Souji hold her closer, stronger. Ferio's eyes darted for the boy beside her, angry and pain in them. Without even saying a word, he just turned and left the room through the door he had come in. Everybody looked down, not knowing what to say. Fuu got away from Souji embrace and run after Ferio. Souji went after her, but Umi interrupted him, holding his wrist. She looked at him, kindly.  
  
Umi: Let them talk.... They need to, you know better than anyone...  
  
Souji agreed and stayed there. But he closed his hands tight, nervous. "If that jerk upset her I'll kill him."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Outside the room...  
  
Fuu: Ferio, wait a minute!  
  
She caught him outside the room, in the middle of the corridor. He had stopped as he heard her voice.  
  
Fuu walked at him, not knowing exactly what to say, a little ashamed and angry, with him and with her. She could see the pain at his eyes. He was holding back tears as she came closer to him...  
  
Fuu: Ferio... I'm...  
  
Ferio stopped her by raising his hands, looking away from her. He breathed deeply and looked at her, angry and painful eyes.  
  
Ferio: Since when? When did you forget me and moved on? Since when you are with him?  
  
Fuu was caught by surprised with his questions... she looked down.  
  
Fuu: I... ahn...about a year and a half... but Ferio, listen to me...  
  
He stopped her again. He really seemed very hurt.  
  
Ferio: Why?  
  
Fuu felt her heart being broken. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't expected to see him again... ever... a single tear fell through her cheeks.  
  
Fuu: I'm... I'm sorry Ferio... I...  
  
She didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say? "I'm sorry but I forget about you two years ago and moved on... I'm happy now at Tokyo...with Souji"  
  
He couldn't hold his tears anymore. He was crying silently, looking down.  
  
Fuu: Ferio... I missed you... and I tried to come back... I really did... for three long years... I'm sorry... but what I was supposed to do??? I was alone...  
  
Ferio looked up, to meet her eyes. He was looking very angry at her.  
  
Ferio: I was alone too... but I waited. I didn't give up on you... on us... I thought you would do the same... But looks like I was wrong... I'm sorry for being so selfish and wait for you in vain.  
  
She was crying silently now. She felt terrible and looked down, doesn't wanting to see his angry face again, or listen his hurt words.  
  
He passed her and entered the room where everybody was. They all stopped and looked as he walked through the room, looking angry and disappointed, and walked out through another door, without talking with anyone. Umi, Hikaru and Souji run to the corridor where Fuu was, opening the door carefully. Souji was the first one to go out of the room and into the corridor. He saw she was crying, what make him even angrier. She looked up and saw him, his face, his angry eyes, and run away along the corridor.  
  
Souji: Fuu!  
  
Souji's concerned voice followed her until she entered a room and closed the door behind her. She looked up and realized she was at the garden. She walked calmly to the big water fountain in the middle of the place and set beside it, looking at her reflection in the water. "What have you done?" She asked her reflection, without getting an answer. She hit the water with her hands closed and slipped to the floor, hiding her face at her hands.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wow... I had hard times writing this... It was painful to write Ferio's part... I'm so angry with myself for making him and Fuu suffer that much!!!! But please, don't flame me on that... it will be worth... believe me... I had already written another part of it... so don't worry... I won't let this hanging to long...  
  
Please, review... since I'm not getting enough reviews, I won't upload the next chapter until I get 7 reviews... yeap. That's right. I'm beginning to be a very boring person... ^_^;; It's just I really like to know if people are reading this... and what they are think about it...  
  
So... what do you think? It sucks? Or do you like it?  
  
Review!  
  
And see you next chapter!  
  
Beijos (kisses in Portuguese)...  
  
Harue-chan 


	3. Hearts shattered

YEAH! I got lots of reviews!!!! Thank you everybody!!!!!! You are great!!! People are reading and they liked my fic!!! I'm so happy! Well… Actually, not everybody likes it… I'm one of them… Fuu and Ferio belong to each other, I know! But I can't control my mind sometimes… I had this idea, and even if hurts me write this… I will finish it. But think with me… It can't get any worse… or can it? ^_^;; 

And answering one question: I know Hikaru have her Lantis (and not Eagle at my opinion!). But since I don't know much about the second phase of the anime, I won't be putting them in the story… At least, I'm not planning too. I apologize for all Hikaru x Lantis/Eagle fans… Just imagine that they are at Autozam (the name of Eagles world at the Brazilian version… I don't know if it's the same…) 

Ok… now let's get to the point. The continuation of my fic! More talking… a song in the middle of it… (I just love this song and it fit perfectly with Souji and Fuu…). Some romantic scenes… and more angry scenes… Sorry!!! Don't kill me!!!! Please, don't hate me for this chapter… No happy end yet… but it's a big preparation for what's going to happen next, like I said before! 

And… ahn… sorry if I took too long for posting it… I was doing some wallpapers… ^_^;; 

Disclamer: Yadda, yadda, yadda… I don't own anything… just Souji and the fic idea. The song (At my most beautiful) belongs to REM. Everything else belongs to Clamp. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>Five years, four guests: Hearts shattered< /p> 

At the corridor, Souji screamed Fuu's name, but she had run away. 

Souji: Why did she run from me? 

Umi and Hikaru, each on one side of him, put a hand in his shoulder. 

Hikaru: That's not because of you, Souji-chan… 

Umi: Yeah… she is probably a little embarrassed… and maybe she thought you were mad at her, or something… 

Souji was looking at Umi. 

Souji: I would never be mad at her! I was angry with that Ferio guy! He was the one that made her cry, wasn't he? I swear, if he upset her in any way…. 

Souji clench his hands. Umi noticed it and tried to comfort him. 

Umi: Don't think that. It's not Ferio's fault either. It's nobody fault, actually. It was inevitable… someone would be the one getting hurt in this story… 

Souji nodded in agreement… He thought about the possibility of ever losing Fuu… and what he would think and feel if she appeared with someone else… Maybe he could understand Ferio after all… maybe… 

Souji: I must find her… 

He started running in the direction Fuu had gone. Umi and Hikaru looked at him sadly and let him go. Fuu would need him more than anybody else at this time… 

Souji didn't know exactly were he was going, but something kept his feet moving. Somehow he knew Fuu wasn't far. He turned, entering another corridor and spotted a big door. Slowly he walked to it and opened it. He saw a beautiful garden in there, and a water fountain in the middle of it. Just beside the fountain, hiding her face at her hands, were Fuu. She looked helpless and abandoned. He cursed Ferio for that, at his mind, and walked for her. 

Souji: Fuu? 

Fuu was startled and looked up quickly, drying her tears. 

Fuu: Souji…. I… 

He shushed her gently and set beside her. 

Souji: You don't have to explain anything to me… 

She nodded weakly and fell at his chest, crying silently. He embraced her, caressing her soft hair. 

Souji: ssh… ssh… don't cry, please… 

Fuu: I'm sorry… I just thought… I believed I would never return to this place again… I… couldn't imagine this… that talk… I never thought I would see Ferio again… 

She said weakly, sobbing. Souji felt something inside his heart shattered… He was afraid of that… "and if…" He turned his thoughts into words. 

Souji: Fuu… do you regret it? If you could choose it know, would you choose never be with me? 

Fuu looked up, at his warm gaze. Somewhere at those brown eyes, she could see he was afraid of her answer. Looking at her emerald eyes, Souji didn't know what to think. She kept looking at his eyes, quiet. Before she could answer, he looked away of her. 

Souji: I… you don't need to answer that right now… I know it was not fair to ask you that… not here and not like that… it's just… 

Fuu interrupted him by placing a soft kiss upon his lips. He looked at her and smiled weakly. 

Souji: I've never seen you that sad since we were at Kyoto. When you talked about him… It hurts me to see that he can make you feel like this… 

She could hear his heartbeat. It was increasing its pace. She hugged him tighter. 

Fuu: Do you remember the first thing you said to me when we met? 

Souji left out a small laugh. 

Souji: Yeah. I said that I've never seen anyone so beautiful and so sad. And I asked politely if I could take away that sadness at your eyes. 

Fuu looked up at him. She smiled at him. Her true smile, blushing a little. 

Fuu: And you did… I wouldn't change that for five years of tears… 

He kissed her passionately. She kept laid at his chest. He was content and suddenly started whispering her a song. 

"I've found a way to make you   
I've found a way   
a way to make you smile 

I read bad poetry into your machine   
I save your messages just to hear your voice.   
you always listen carefully to awkwards rhymes.   
you always say your name.   
like I woulden't know it's you,   
at your most beautiful. 

I've found a way to make you   
I've found a way   
a way to make you smile 

at my most beautiful   
I count your eyelashes secretly.  
with every one, whisper I love you.   
I let you sleep.   
I know you're closed eye watching me, listening.   
I thought I saw a smile. 

I've found a way to make you  
I've found a way   
a way to make you smile" 

She laughed as he ended the song and placed a kiss at her forehead. 

Souji: I can't stop thinking about you when I hear that song… 

They kept sited like that, hugged, silently for a while, when Souji broke up the silence. 

Souji: Are you ok? 

Fuu: Yeah… I am now. Thank you… 

She kissed him again, but broke it suddenly when they felt the land giving a hard shake and stopping. 

Souji: What was that? Fuu was preoccupied. It was the threat Clef was talking about? Was Cefiro really in danger? 

Fuu: I don't know. But we should go look for the others and find it out. 

Souji agreed as they got up and run to the castle. 

~*~*~ 

Umi and Hikaru: Fuu-chan! Souji-chan! Did you felt that? What was that? 

Fuu and Souji were running at the corridor when they heard the other girls screaming behind them. They stopped and turned to the girls running in their direction. 

Fuu: I don't know what it is… But I think that maybe it is the threat that Clef was talking about. 

The other knights nodded in agreement. 

Umi: We should look him up… He must know what is going on… Let's g… 

She was interrupted by Clef's voice coming down the hallway. 

Clef: You don't need to. I'm here. But I'm afraid to tell you that I don't know exactly what's going on. 

They all looked down. What they were supposed to do if they didn't even know what was the threat? Suddenly they felt like being called and pulled. Their sword appeared just before a bright light engulfed them. Souji screamed Fuu's name as he saw her disappearing in front of his eyes, together with their friends. Clef put his hand at Souji's shoulder, reassuring the girls were fine. 

Clef: They are with their Rune Gods. 

Souji calmed down, remembering what Fuu had told about the Rune Gods. She would be ok, then… He was relieved and didn't notice the prince running at their direction.

~*~*~

The three girls stood in a place that looked like a cave, facing their Rune God. Rayearth, Celes and Windon, each speaking with their owners. 

Rayearth, Celes and Window: Warrior from another world… 

Umi: Celes? Were you the one who summoned us again? 

Rayearth, Celes and Window: We summoned thee, for our world is again in danger… 

Fuu: Danger? Is this the threat Guru Clef was talking about? 

Rayearth, Celes and Window: Save our world again, Magic Knights. Don us and fight for the safety of Cefiro… 

Umi, Hikaru and Fuu nodded in unison and their armor and weapons glowed. They blinked with the light and as they opened their eyes, they were again inside the mashins, flying over Cefiro's land. 

Umi: Where are we going? It looks like we are far from the castle… and getting even far from Cefiro… 

Hikaru blinked and looked forward. She was seeing something, but couldn't tell what it was. It was a little too far. Like their Rune God had read her mind, they spoke again in unison. 

Rayearth, Celes and Window: They are the threat. They are preparing an attack against our world. Magic Knights, find the courage in your heart and fight for Cefiro's sake. 

Hikaru: Don't worry. We will fight. But we must warn the people at Cefiro. Clef and Ferio may help… somehow… 

They started going back to the castle as fast as they could. The enemies were getting closer fast. 

(AN. I hated this part… I don't know why… maybe it's cause I can't understand very well this Mashin thing… ^_^;; )

~*~*~

Meanwhile, at the palace...

Ferio run to where Clef and Souji were, preoccupied. He had heard Souji screaming for Fuu. 

Ferio: Where is her? Them…

He added quickly. Souji looked at him, angry, remembering the tears he had seen at her love's eyes. 

Souji: Why do you care? You don't care for her… you don't deserve her… 

Ferio was the one getting angry now. Clef was aside, unsure of what to do or say. 

Ferio: Who do you think you are to talk with me like that? You don't know anything, stranger. About me… about me and Fuu… 

Souji: I know enough… if you really cared for her, you wouldn't make her cry… You only hurt her… 

Ferio: I don't need to hear this… not from you… 

He turned, prepared to leave the hallway. He was hurt, and angry. It was better to leave before he could do anything stupid. But Souji interrupted him, placing his hand at his shoulder and pushing Ferio back. 

Souji: But you will hear. You don't deserve someone like her… You are no good to her… 

Ferio snapped, pushing Souji away from him. Souji's reaction hit him. Before anyone could notice, he had his fist at Ferio's face. Everybody stopped. Souji didn't mean to do that. But somewhere inside him was saying he had done the right thing…"He only hurt her… he deserved that" Clef was holding his staff tighter, looking angry at Souji. Ferio had his hand at the side of his face, where Souji had hit him, but was looking away from the boy. Before he could react, they heard footsteps coming near, running. And before they could do anything, Fuu, Umi and Hikaru appeared from a corner. 

Ferio looked angry at Souji… and hurt at Fuu, before leaving the hallway through a door. Clef didn't even looked to the girls coming in, he just turned and leave through another door. The girls stopped, not knowing what was happening, confused. Fuu walked to Souji, who was standing alone in the middle of the hallway. Hikaru and Umi looked preoccupied. 

Hikaru: I think it's better go talk with Ferio about the invasion… 

Before anyone could argue, she left through the same door Ferio had left. 

Umi: And I'll go talk with Clef. 

She left through the other door, leaving Fuu and Souji alone. 

Fuu: Souji… what just happened here? 

Souji hold her near him, caressing her golden hair. 

Souji: Don't worry about this, Fuu-chan… Everything will be ok… 

She nodded, leaning even closer to him, felling safe at his arms.

(AN. I know someone will kill me for these scenes… I'm sure everybody will hate me for this… I hate myself for this… And I hate Souji too… I think I'll kill him before the end of this story… ^_^;; Sorry for that… I just couldn't stand writing this… and almost erased everything….) 

~*~*~

Ferio couldn't stand that. "I didn't want to hurt her… I would never hurt her… I love her…" But somewhere inside he could hear a little voice saying he did hurt her… And if it weren't for him, she wouldn't have cried. He cursed himself… and Souji, for being with her… and somewhere his broken heart he cursed her… "For being you…" He stopped at the hallway, thinking about those last five years… "I'm sorry, Fuu…" he whispered, before realizing someone was standing behind him. He turned around and saw Hikaru. She was looking sadly at him. He smiled weakly at her. 

Ferio: Please. Don't look at like this… 

Hikaru: I… I'm sorry, Ferio-chan… I'm just preoccupied with you… and with Fuu-chan… 

Ferio: Don't worry about me… Just take care of Fuu… 

Hikaru: You don't need to ask that… I always did… we all do… even Souji-chan… 

Ferio looked down. Ferio: 

Yeah… I know that. 

Hikaru was even sad for saying that, but soon her mind returned for what mattered. 

Hikaru: Ferio… We talked with the Rune Gods… and we saw Cefiro is in danger. An invasion is coming.

Ferio woke up with that. 

Ferio: Come on… We need to get everybody at the throne room. We have to do something. 

Hikaru nodded and they start running.

~*~*~

Umi walked in the garden. Clef was pacing back and forth, angry. He didn't even looked at her, just started talking. 

Clef: She didn't have the right... To bring him here…. To cause that much problem. 

Umi, strangely, wasn't getting angry. She was sad and looking down. She sat at the ground, near the water fountain.

Umi: It's not her fault… 

Clef, acting like he didn't listened Umi at all: She should have thought about Ferio… She shouldn't have allowed that Souji guy talk with him like that. I didn't like him at all… he shouldn't be here at Cefiro… And neither should Fuu, if… 

Umi's sob interrupted Clef, who just looked at Umi.

Umi: Don't think bad things about Fuu or Souji…

Clef looked down: Sorry… I'm just preoccupied with Cefiro… and with the prince… 

Umi nodded sadly: Yeah… I know… 

Clef: I'm sorry… I apologize for everything I said today… 

Umi dried a single tear that went down her cheeks. Clef went near the fountain and set beside her. 

Umi: You have to understand, Clef… We've been through a lot… those last five years at earth, I mean. Realizing we couldn't find a way to return… missing everybody here so much… We all suffered there… Fuu lost her family. Hikaru lost two brothers. And the fact that we hadn't have Fuu around us were even harder to handle… 

Clef: Why not? What happened? 

Umi: Well… after three years, since we already had finished high school, she decided to move alone. She didn't said out-loud, but I believe that the reason was because she was the one suffering more… She already had lost her parents, two years before. And the only thing that kept her at Tokyo were us… and our will to return to Cefiro again… But… We lost all hopes after those years… and she left… It was good for her, though. To be alone. I think that we only brought her more pain… reminding her of Cefiro, every time she saw us… 

Clef was listening carefully while tears kept coming from Umi's eyes. 

Umi: We were all suffering… but she was losing it… I mean, the will to live alone at Tokyo… We were happy when she arrived with Souji… don't think bad things about him… We are very thankful for him… We probably would have lost Fuu if it weren't for Souji… 

Clef: I understand… and I'm sorry… 

Umi laid her head at Clef's shoulder. He passed his arm around her back and held her, comforting her. 

Umi: Thank you Clef... 

And that was how Hikaru found the couple. She sighed. She didn't want to interrupt anything, but it was an emergency and they were needed at the castle. Slowly she walked to them and coughed, catching their attentions. Clef and Umi got separated, blushing and afraid of what Hikaru was going to say about that. But she went straight to the point. 

Hikaru: We have a problem… Cefiro is under attack. Ferio is reuniting everybody at the throne room. 

They all left, running, and minutes after joined the people at the room.

~*~*~ 

Ok… so, what do you think about it? Sorry all Umi x Ascot fans… I just thought Clef would be more appropriate… Ascot is just a child, in my head, and I couldn't imagine him having this conversation with Umi… And that's not the main plot anyway… I didn't even thought about putting any more couple at the story… Souji/Fuu/Ferio is too difficult already… I don't need an Ascot/Umi/Clef/Presea thing… ^_^;;

Wow, my… Poor Ferio… at least here Fuu had some shoulder to cry on… I hate myself!!!! I think I'll go punish myself for this chapter… 

Next chapter the action will begin… Let's hope I can write it as fast as I've been writing those previous chapters. And for those who hate Souji… be prepared… I'll be doing something good!!! Hehehhehe… I couldn't resist… 

Please, don't forget to review!!!!

See you next chapter! 

Beijos 

Harue-chan 


	4. Love War

I'm back!!!! (Wow… and I'm happy!!! I didn't got life-threat's e-mails…)  
  
This part of the fic will have more action and less drama… at least, it's what I'm planning. It will suck, 'cause I've never written anything like that before… Let's just hope you'll enjoy it…  
  
Disclamer: MKR belongs to Clamp. I don't own anything here… only the fic's idea and Souji… By the way, if anyone want to use him at another fic, be my guest… specially if you plan to kill him… ^_^;;  
  
I believe I won't have the heart to do that… I'm beginning to really like him… hehehhehe… I'm sick…  
  
Five years, four guests: Love War  
  
A discouraging scene was taking place at the shore, far away from the castle. Souji was standing at one of the big windows of the palace, looking for somewhere far from there. "Fuu…" He couldn't stand that… Be left behind, while his Fuu had to go fighting… "Against whatever…" He makes an angry noise before starts complaining again.  
  
Souji: And beside that, why that green-haired guy could go with them and I couldn't?  
  
An annoyed voice behind him caught his attention.  
  
Clef: That's because he is a great swordsman, and you are not. You probably would only be in their way… you would be a problem there…  
  
Souji ignored the Guru and kept watching outside the castle, hoping Fuu would be all right. He remembered the meeting at the throne room. How Ferio kept looking at him… how he avoided looking at Fuu… how he bossed everyone around… "How he bossed me… saying I couldn't go with them…"  
  
He left out a small laugh when those thoughts came into his mind. "Stop being so childish, Souji… You know they are right…" But his smile died. "You know you can't protect her all the time…" He could feel a sadness taking his heart when a bright light, followed by a loud noise and an earth- shake, coming from the shores caught his attention.  
  
Souji: Fuu!  
  
~*~*~  
  
At the shore, a battle was taking place. Looking around, lots of human-like creatures with green skin were holding weapons and magic staffs. Fighting against those invaders creatures were the arms of Cefiro. Among them, Ferio, Lafarga and the Magic Knights kept fighting, without even thinking about themselves and their small problems. The safety of Cefiro and its people were the most important thing at their minds.  
  
Umi: WATER DRAGON!  
  
With this magic, many enemies perished. Umi collapsed on the ground right after that. Hikaru and Fuu run to her, preoccupied.  
  
Hikaru: Umi-chan! Are you ok?  
  
Umi: Yeah… It's just this battle is taking all my energies…  
  
Fuu: I know… but it's almost over… looks like the enemy is fleeing… what's a good thing, since we are getting tired and apart…  
  
She looked around her. Lafarga was out of sight, which let them very concerned. Fuu's breath was taken away when she saw Ferio not far away fighting three creatures. He was handling them fine, but couldn't notice another enemy behind him, preparing to shoot some magic at him. Without thinking straight, words formed at Fuu's mind.  
  
Fuu: GUARDIAN WIND!  
  
A green barrier appeared around Ferio. He turned around to see Fuu standing not far away, smiling weakly at him, relieved… but what he saw coming next was never expected. Since she was looking at him, she didn't saw another magic being thrown at her. Her scream caught him, and with anger possessing him, he managed to kill as many creatures possible, until he reached her. She had collapsed, unconscious, with Hikaru and Umi kneeled beside her. He kneeled there, lifting her body from the bloody-mud that had covered all the shore.  
  
Ferio: Oh my God… Fuu… please… don't die…  
  
The few remaining creatures were fleeing, after seeing his anger. Lafarga was returning, running, killing some more enemies in the way.  
  
Lafarga: Everything is ok? I heard a scream…  
  
His words died in his mouth as he saw Ferio carrying a bleeding Fuu at his arms. Hikaru and Umi beside him, holding tears.  
  
Ferio: We must go to the castle immediately… We need Clef's help…  
  
~*~*~  
  
Some time later, at the castle… (A.N. Sorry about that, I hate this "Some time later…" but I had a HUGE block… so everything important that happens in between, I'll be putting as thoughts and flashbacks…)  
  
Souji was kneeled besides Fuu's bed, holding her hand and looking down, whispering.  
  
Souji: Oh, Fuu…  
  
He caressed her hair, feeling weak. One single tear falling down his cheeks. He remembered when she was brought into the castle. When he saw her, bleeding, in Ferio's arm. The anger and the pain. The impotence. He didn't even think straight at the time. He had run in their direction and took her from his arms, screaming her name.  
  
Souji: I wasn't there… I couldn't do anything to help you… If only I could be there for you…  
  
He heard a weak voice behind him.  
  
Hikaru: There was nothing you could have done…  
  
He turned around to face the red-haired girl. Looking at her eyes, he noticed that she had been crying.  
  
Souji: I would take care of her… I wouldn't let her get hurt…  
  
Inside his mind and heart, he blamed Ferio for everything… He didn't know exactly what had happened at the shore. But he knew that if Ferio had allowed him to go with them, Fuu wouldn't be hurt. Hikaru was looking preoccupied at the boy.  
  
Hikaru: You need some rest too, you know. You can't stay beside her bed all day long… don't worry… she isn't in life danger…  
  
Souji got up, looking down to the still unconscious Fuu lying at the bed. He knew she wasn't in danger… but he didn't want to leave her side anyway. He kept holding her hand.  
  
Souji: And if she wakes up?  
  
Hikaru nodded her head, looking down.  
  
Hikaru: Clef told us she won't be waking up any time soon… She is under some kind of magic… and he is working on an antidote.  
  
Souji knew that already… he had argued with Clef about this… about nobody knowing exactly what was going on with Fuu…  
  
Souji: But Clef also said that he doesn't know what this magic did, or is doing, to her… am I right?  
  
Hikaru nodded in agreement, still looking down.  
  
Hikaru: But he is sure that it's not threating her life… And as soon as he finds an antidote, she'll woke up without any side-effects or consequences from this magic…  
  
"Oh Fuu…" Souji bent and left a soft kiss over her closed eyes.  
  
Hikaru: You better get some sleep… I'll call you as soon as Clef finds an antidote…  
  
Souji nodded and released Fuu's hand, placing it carefully at her stomach. He looked at her one more time, before leaving the room with Hikaru.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fuu was standing at, what she thought to be, a white room. Nothing else could be seen around her. She turned around, trying to figure out where she was, when she noticed a silhouette moving toward her. She tried to see who it was, but before she could see it clearly, it vanished.  
  
Fuu: Wait!  
  
She turned around again, confused and lost. Lots of other figures were walking at her direction, but they all vanished before she could see who they were. Only one kept standing there, not far away. Slowly, she started walking at its direction and gasped as she saw to whom the silhouette belonged to.  
  
Fuu: Ferio! Where are we?  
  
Ferio kept looking to her, but he had no smile on his face and his eyes seemed dark. Fuu felt a cold wind around her, cutting her breath. Ferio turned around and started walking away from her. She gasped as she tried to speak, but all that left her throat was a faint whisper.  
  
Fuu: Ferio… please… I…  
  
He vanished before she could say anything more. Turning around, she noticed the room was getting darker and the cold wind was gone. Breathing heavily she started thinking straight. It was her best quality, she could think logically even when the situation was extreme. And at her opinion, it was one of those situations.  
  
"Ok… Fuu… calm down… it must have some explanation…"  
  
She turned around once more and saw all the figures moving again, but this time she could see who they were. Or at least, who they looked like. Standing in the shadows of the now black room, Fuu could recognize the face of her family and friends.  
  
Fuu: Hikaru-san… Umi-san… what is going on here?  
  
All the faces she could see were pale and deadly look... Their eyes were black and lifeless. Fuu was getting even more confused and scared. The room was filled with familiar faces, but it was extremely quiet, what made it looks even scarier. Fuu shivered when another cold wind surrounded her. Breathing heavily, she tried to scream when a sudden pain run trough her body and everybody around vanished from view. Everybody except one silhouette: Souji's. His eyes were dark and his face showed no emotion. It was hurting her even more. He kept staring at her, as she collapsed at her knees on the ground, embracing herself for the unbearable pain. All she could do was whisper for help.  
  
Fuu: Souji… please…  
  
Souji turned around and started walking away from her.  
  
Fuu: Please… don't leave me alone…  
  
Tears where coming from her eyes as the pain increased and she thought she was about to lose conscious. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed her. The wind and the pain were gone.  
  
Fuu got up and looked around. She was standing at Tokyo Tower… but this time she was not alone. She could see herself being hold from behind by Souji not far away… Protectively, he placed a soft kiss at the top of her hair. She managed to get closer to them, but she couldn't. Every time she took a step, the couple seemed to be far away. They were talking, though Fuu couldn't listen what they were saying. Suddenly she realized.  
  
Fuu: I'm dreaming…  
  
A woman's voice echoed from inside her head. A strange and cold voice…  
  
Woman: You can call it a dream… But is more like a chat for me…  
  
"What?"  
  
Woman: I'm only trying to get to know you better, Magic Knight of Wind… Since you spoiled my main plan, which was to get Prince Ferio…  
  
Fuu was feeling uncomfortable with that voice. It spoke gently, but it was cold.  
  
Fuu: I don't understand…  
  
Woman: It's simple, my dear… The spell I send to prince Ferio at the battle on the shore… you protected him, what let me wondering… Why did you do that? So, I thought I could find it out talking to you instead… finding your weakest points… And I believe that I've found it…  
  
Before Fuu could ask anything, another bright light engulfed her.  
  
She closed her eyes to open it calmly minutes after. She was staring at the ceiling of the castle. She blinked; trying to figure out what was happening and where she was. She jumped as she heard a loud scream beside her.  
  
Hikaru: Fuu-chan!!!! You're awakened!!!  
  
Fuu only saw a red-blur jumping from somewhere and hugging her, almost making her fall. As she adjusted her vision, she saw that everybody from the castle was there, at the room (except for Ferio, which made her a little sad). Umi was looking kind of angry to Hikaru.  
  
Umi: Hikaru! Be careful! Fuu just hadn't recovered completely yet!  
  
Fuu smiled at her friend as Hikaru stepped away from her, mumbling a "sorry" under her breath.  
  
Fuu: I'm ok… don't worry. I'm feeling great!  
  
Souji, who was standing not far away came closer and hugged her. Fuu could see how relieved he was… and how contempt he was feeling, holding her. He couldn't control his heart and started crying silently at her shoulder.  
  
Souji: Oh, Fuu… Don't ever do that to me again… I thought I had lost you…  
  
Fuu just hold her tears and hugged Souji back.  
  
Fuu: Don't worry, please… I don't understand… what happened here?  
  
The room fell quiet. Hikaru looked preoccupied to Fuu.  
  
Hikaru: You don't remember? We were at the shore… and you were hit by a spell… You slept for almost a week…  
  
Fuu's eyes were wide. She remembered the battle… but that was it. She didn't imagine she had been unconscious for so long.  
  
Fuu: Oh my… I'm sorry for causing so much trouble… I'm sorry for worrying everybody that much…  
  
Umi silenced her angrily.  
  
Umi: Stop that, Fuu! We were worried because you're our friend! Don't start apologizing!  
  
Souji hold Fuu stronger and interrupted her before she could reply a "sorry" for Umi. Clef coughed loudly, catching everybody's attention.  
  
Clef: It's better if we leave know… Fuu still need some rest…  
  
Everybody agreed and Umi grabbed Hikaru before the red-haired girl could try to drag Souji out of the room. "Let them have a little time together… poor Souji…" Umi thought, as she pushed Hikaru out of the room. Hikaru still fighting back…  
  
Hikaru: But… Why Souji can stay in?  
  
Umi closed the door as she left, but not before Fuu could see a smiling and relieved Ferio standing in the hallway, looking at her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A few days later… (A.N. ARGH! I did it again!!! *Harue-chan hits herself*)  
  
Everything seemed quiet again at the castle (except for Umi and her temper around Mokona… ^_^). For everyone, the enemy had fled, since that had been no more attacks for over a week. They were all waiting and dreading the inevitable day the three girls and Souji would return Tokyo…  
  
Clef: If we are not in danger anymore, the Magic Knights probably will soon leave again…  
  
Presea signed: without warning again, right?  
  
Clef nodded. "Maybe they won't go away… They don't have to go…" He wished silently, but knowing that it was difficult… like the other times, as soon as they finished their mission over Cefiro, they would return to their own world.  
  
The three girls had that in mind as well, what kept them sad and quiet almost all the time. They tried to enjoy the most all the time they had left at Cefiro, even though they didn't know how much time it was anyway.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hikaru: Come on, Umi-chan!!!!!  
  
Hikaru was dragging a very annoyed Umi along the forest. Souji and Fuu were following them, holding hands and enjoining the view. By far, Hikaru was the most excited one. Umi's eyes rolled.  
  
Umi: Hikaru… calm down…  
  
Hikaru stopped and Umi sighed, relieved. The red-haired girl looked behind, smiling joviality.  
  
Hikaru: And this is the Woods of Silence…  
  
Souji nodded, backing a laugh. He never figured Hikaru would be so animated. When he said he would like to walk around Cefiro, he expected to be left alone with Fuu. But Hikaru promptly accepted it as an invitation, and offered herself to guide them through a tour. "Umi saw my expression at that time, but couldn't convince Hikaru to drop that idea." That thought brought another laugh at Souji's mouth. Umi was really disappointed at Hikaru's innocence… even though everybody appreciates that on the cheerful girl.  
  
So there they were, walking along the now totally peaceful and beautiful Woods of Silence… Hikaru was running excited and pulling Umi along the way. Souji and Fuu walking very slowly, trying to be as far as possible from the other girls.  
  
Souji suddenly stopped, making Fuu to almost loose her balance since she was holding his hand. She looked back, at his face. He was smiling at her.  
  
Fuu: What is wrong?  
  
Souji held her, feeling the sweet scent of her hair.  
  
Souji: Nothing… now that your friends are far enough for that…  
  
He smiled at her surprised face. She soon was smiling to, looking suspiciously at him.  
  
Fuu: Souji… What are you planning???  
  
Souji laughed before approaching his face to hers, their lips touching gently.  
  
Souji: Nothing that can't wait 'till we are back home… I want to make everything right for you…  
  
Fuu blushed, which made Souji laugh again.  
  
Souji: Did you know you are cute when you blush?  
  
Fuu: And did you know that you're not quite cute when you tease me?  
  
Souji made a very dramatic hurt-face, placing his hands at his chest.  
  
Souji: Ouch…  
  
Fuu laughed at his expression and leaned on closer to him, approaching her lips to his. But her intensions stopped there, as she felt a sudden pain running through her body. She left out a gasp and lost her balance. She could feel her knees failing. Souji promptly caught her before she could hit the ground.  
  
Souji: Oh... my… Fuu, what's wrong?  
  
Fuu didn't know what was wrong… but something was sure wrong, since she couldn't speak or move. As if she didn't have control over herself anymore. She looked at Souji, her eyes as frightened as his. "This isn't natural…"  
  
Her thoughts were soon confirmed when they heard a soft laugh coming from behind Souji. He turned around startled, but couldn't react to what came next. Fuu only saw a light coming in their direction and Souji being thrown away from her. She wanted to scream, to get up and help him, but all she could do was close her eyes as tears went streaming down her cheeks. She sided-looked at where Souji had fallen. He wasn't moving, but she could see he was breathing weakly. Fuu's mind began to race, desperate, as she heard again that strange laugh… "Although it didn't seem that strange… as if I had heard it somewhere before…" Her eyes went wide when the stranger started talking to her… "That dream…"  
  
Woman: I knew you would forget me as soon as you woke up… but don't need to feel guilty, Magic Knight… It went just as I planned…  
  
Fuu was starting to feel the same cold air involving her… she tried to look around her, to see who was speaking, but before she could side-look, another wave of pain hit her. She closed her eyes, unable to scream or even gasp. The woman laughed again.  
  
Woman: Thank you for boring me you boy here…  
  
Fuu could hear someone moving around, but she couldn't open her eyes to see anything. The woman lifted Souji from the ground and started walking away.  
  
Woman: If you don't mind, I have to go now… we can chat another time, though… You can be sure we will meet again… But I can't guaranty the same for you and this boy…  
  
Fuu felt her heart shattering, just as the rest of her body. She heard the woman's laugh fading at the distance. "Not Souji…please…" was the last thought at her mind before losing consciousness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wow… Sorry for cutting it there… But it was how I planned… And it seems as a bad idea to change it now… it will mess everything else at my "schedule"… and believe me, if this whole fic weren't planned really carefully, I would take all eternity to write it… And seeing how long it took for me to write this chapter… Well… you can figure…  
  
Sorry for taking so long, though… It wasn't planned. But I had classes… and a sudden lost of interesting in writing… (And a gain interesting in Harry Potter… ^_^) But I knew I would eventually finish this up… Don't worry… I planned to write the whole story and I will… eventually…. ^_^;;  
  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews!!! (And even the ones not so lovely… but, hey, at least people are reading and taking a time to leave a note…)  
  
Oh yeah… Don't e-mail me!!!! ^_^;; I'm having some major problems with hotmail, that's why I didn't answer some "reviews" I received there… Sorry for that… And lets hope it doesn't last too long…  
  
Beijos  
  
Harue-chan 


End file.
